


All Gassed Up

by BuckFitches



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Chloe's an ass eater, F/F, Farts, Fetish, Gross, IDK So don't ask, Randomness, Rimming, Short & Sweet, There's a little bit of smut not a lot though, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, gassy - Freeform, lol this shit weird af, more fetish fuel, no normies allowed, oh boy here we go again, why, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Living out their lives as a couple in Los Angles, Chloe & Max decide to take some time to themselves and go on a date to a brand new restaurant in the middle of town. Over a nicely cooked meal and a little bit of booze, the night seems to be going as planned...Well, that is until Max's upset tummy makes make things a little...awkward.(If you couldn't already tell, this is a pure fetish fuel fic.)





	All Gassed Up

**WARNING:**

**  
This Is a pure fetish fuel story.  So don't expect anything plot heavy or overly serious.**

**Consider yourself warned.**

 

Chloe Price and Max Caulifield had decided to take time form their shitty day jobs to enjoy a little get away to some brand new upstart place in the middle of town. Los Angles had a lot many types of cuisine to offer who those hungry to try. And today, had been just that kind of day for the two young women.

Currently, the couple sat engaged  in a simple talk, as they sat patiently for their food to arrive.

After a few minutes of good banter between them, Max's stomach broke the conversation with a hungry protest making the punk across from her smile.

"Well Max, I guess that means we should probably stop chatting and dig in, right?"

"Yeah that sound's great." Max said as she smiled and laughed.

"Man, I am hungry like the wolf." Chloe announced, reaching over towards the ketchup bottle over to her side.

And with that, both women dove in to their meals.

Chloe smiled, as she took a bite into her burger. She casted a single eye towards her mate.

Max attacked her plate of fries with unmatched vigor, slamming forkful into her mouth before returning the look and smirk. 

* * *

 

After roughly 45 minutes of eating, drinking, and talking, Chloe had broken out into another one of her stories about the ever talked about Rachel Amber, and Max sat over across from her, listening intently.

"Huh. That does sound pretty interesting..."

As she was listening to Chloe continuing to ramble on, Max suddenly felt her stomach groan a bit in protest as it struggled to digest the food the girl had just eaten. She looked down at her fork that had speared another handful of fries a second before.

_Uh-oh. That didn't sound good._

Placing down the fork, she picked up her glass and drank some water. Her stomach continued it's grinding moans as Chloe continued her story.

"It's just so hella random, ya know? One minute Rachel is just a regular ol' teenager, hanging out in junkyards with me, and then the next she suddenly just hops up and vanishes without-"

Chloe paused herself mid-sentence. She appeared to be gazing down at herself, her eyes darting around, a slight hint of a blush could be seen under her pale face.

"Uh, you good?"

"Yeah! Yeah... um, it's nothing."

Max wondered what was wrong until her stomach distracted her again. Didn't feel like her meal was sitting to well. She truly should have thought about talking Chloe into going somewhere else..or ordering something less gluttonous and unhealthy. She forgot how bad combining carbs and grease together was for her system. Well, not exactly 'bad' per se, but sometimes the resulting gas and cramps got pretty unbearable. Things would get especially awkward whenever episodes like this would happen when she was in public. Right now, it was fucking _intolerable_.

 _Oh Dog, please don't tell me that I'm about to have a freaking gas flare up in the middle of a date with Chloe..._ She pondered, looking down at the half-eaten meal on her plate.

Across the table, Chloe was fidgeting around with herself, a worried look across her face. She kept shifting in her seat as if she were crossing her legs. Max once again began pondering what the issue was, but the train of thought was broken as the waiter arrived with the refills on their beer.

"Here we are ladies, I am so sorry for the wait on your drinks for the evening, we've been super backed up all day."

The fizziness inside both of the bottles reminded Max of the fizzing that was currently going on inside her stomach.

"Enjoy!" said the waiter as he placed the bottles on the table and walked away. Chloe then suddenly got up herself.

"Uh... hey Max. I'll be right back, okay?"

Chloe got up from her seat and swiftly headed to the back of the restaurant. _Probably to the bathroom_. Max thought.

And so, there Max was. Left alone to loud chattering from nearby customers and her gurgling digestive tract.

Max sighed as she sat back in her seat, her stomach grumbling at her as she gazed down again at her uneasy midsection.

“Uh, hey there stomach...” She whispered, blush forming on cheeks.  
  
“-could you-uh do me a favor and maybe turn it down just a notch, ...pretty please?” She mumbled down at it.

Glancing back upwards, her wondering eye caught the beer bottle placed on her side of the table. She gingerly picked it up and pondered.

 _Maybe the carbonation will help things settle down a bit_.

Taking the bottle, she tipped it downwards and began drinking from it. The bitter yet sweet taste settled heavily on her tongue, as she swallowed. Carbonation bubbling down her throat and into her belly.

 _Wowser, that's actually not half bad_.

Despite just recently turning 21, Max still wasn't much of a drinker. Well, aside from the occasional glass of wine her and there. But the beer at this particular location was on par with what she had the last time she had drank. As the liquid quickly settled into her, her stomach seemed to quell its growls as she placed the now-empty bottle back on the table. She placed her right hand onto her stomach, which had temporarily seemed to finally stop being a pain in the rear.

"There," she thought, momentarily feeling victorious. "Now be good and behave for the rest of the-"

Before Max even finished, her stomach responded with a roar. The fizz from the beer had created a massive gas bubble inside her. The ensuing pressure almost made the hipster nearly keel over in discomfort. She cringed when she felt it bulge out a few inches as pants line was forced up against it.

...Nope. That definitely didn't help.

She felt the pressure in her belly increase. The tight, hollow feeling in her innards was sending a wide barrage of signals to her brain and outlying areas. Stating to get a bit concerned, Max attempted to urge out a burp, but nothing came up aside from a throatful of foam. She could feel herself break out into a sweat as a familiar voice broke up her inner anxiety.

"Guh, what a waste of fucking time... Uh, hey are you okay?"

Her eyes shot up to see that Chloe had returned, and had rejoined her at the table.

"Uh... it's, uh...yes..."

“You sure? You're lookin' all nervous and shit.”

Unable to formulate a verbal response due the ongoing conundrum currently bubbling away inside her abdomen, Max just settled on nodding her head rapidly, trying not to look any more distracted than she already was.

Although she looked a tad confused, the gesture seemed to be enough for Chloe to accept as an answer.

Shrugging her shoulders, the punk sat back down in a huff, picking up the glass bottle, "Steph can never stop gushing about how great this place's in-house brew supposedly is." Chloe took her beer and downed half of the bottle in one gulp.

Max looked on in shock. If the carbonation had the same reaction it does on Chloe that it had on her, then there date could be heading to the wrong places really fast.

Or..maybe...in the right places.

…  
…  
...

_Dear dog Max, really? Now's not the time to think dirty thoughts._

"Eh, not bad. Had better." Chloe said as she grabbed the bottle and polished it off with another chug. Max nonchalantly glanced back down at her upset midsection, which was now pressing up against normally loose-fitting hoodie.

"Uh, hey Chloe, can I..uh ask you something?"

"Huh?" She inquired, "Yeah, sure. What is it Max?”

“Do you feel okay?”

Chloe scoffed and looked herself over, before glancing back up towards the brunette.

“Yeah, I feel fine. Why do you ask? Something bothering you?"

"Um... no. Not really, actually. I don't think I'm sick, but I am not feeling right if that means anything."

"You prolly just ate too much without noticing. Happens to me all the time."

Max freezes as her eyes go wide. She looks down upon herself and puts her hands to her midsection. Her blush returns from earlier, this time much more intensified. Her face is scrunched up as she looks back at Chloe.

“You might be right...or...”

"...never mind. I think I know what's wrong."

“What?”

“I'll uhh...tell you when we get back home.” Max mumbled taking notice of the nearby patrons, not wanting to reveal her bodily issues around unwanted company.

The waiter came and went with their check. As they exited the restaurant, Chloe noticed just how swollen Max had gotten but said nothing. They both pilled into Chloe's pickup and buckled up for the journey back.

The ride back home had only proceeded to make things even more uncomfortable for Max, as Chloe's infamous reckless driving made the pressure from the gas inside of the poor freckled girl increase whenever the truck would make a sharp turn or swerve.

 _Fuck. I feel like I might actually burst before we even get home._  
  
_Gah... stupid gas attacks._

A century (or so it seemed) and a few ran red lights later, Chloe's Chevy finally pulled into the parking lot of the their apartment. As they pulled up to the apartment and walked to the front door, Max placed her hands onto her stomach again as Chloe frantically searched for her keys. As she was standing in wait, a small tinge of the hipster's pale belly poked out over her belt line as her hoodie strained to cover the bloat. The hollow cramping feeling inside herself grew to the point where something inside flicked a switch in her mind.

Something was definitely about to happen inside of her.

Max's face flushed even further as the cramped feeling spread, and got even worse as she felt it inside her lower belly and begin to move down towards her bowels.

_Oh you gotta be kidding me._

Chloe unlocked the door and the two stumbled inside. Max immediately went for the living room couch and laid back. Chloe walked up alongside and threw and arm around her.

"Well Well, Mad Max did you have fun tonight or what?"

"Er, yeah, I think-"

Just then, Max's stomach loudly piped up again, and it's whining protests echoing around the room. Chloe looked on, almost in wonderment as her blush from earlier remained on her face. Once the overbearing gurgling finally died down, Chloe snickered a simple chuckle, brushing her chin with an arm upon catching Max's embarrassed gaze.

“Fucking hell Max. Your still hungry? Didn't you just get done chowing down?"

Her irises shrunk to pin pricks as she saw Max's almost heated and flustered expression.

"Uhh Max?"

“That wasn't from hunger Chlo'. I think I'm...well...you know..” Max choose not to got any further wanting to spare herself any further awkwardness.

Luckily she didn't have to, as over across from her Chloe's face brightened up upon realizing what Max was alluding to.

“What do you mean..Oooh...Oh."

"-Gas flare up again, huh?”

Max nodded feverishly, rubbing her gut with a lone arm. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened, so Chloe knew when Max's cases of where serious.

"I- I can't help it, Chlo'," she grunted, "It feels weird... but not the 'bad' kind of weird, ya know? I just can't help it." Max's breaths were somewhat labored as the internal gastrointestinal pressure was making it hard to breathe. The gas was getting worse, so she returned to massaging her blimp of a stomach as Chloe got up onto the couch next to her .

“Aww poor Maxi-Max. Don't worry though, I have the just the thing to you feel better.” Chloe sneered, cracking a lust filled smile.

“Chloe I don't think-”

“Shhh Max. It's okay, I got you dude.”

"Here, take off those jeans and put your legs up," She promptly instructed. Chloe slowly spun herself onto the couch and onto the floor in front of Max's feet. Chloe continued her long gazes over her ballooned body, enthralled as Max's did as asked, her slipping off jeans and panties, before lifting her legs upwards and over Chloe's Shoulders.

"Okay now what?' Max moaned. The gas becoming even stronger than before. The gas cramps had continued to move downward into her lower belly, making Max shift around from the pressure.

"Let me go to work."

Chloe moved in towards Max's snatch and asshole, yanking the panties downward and off of the hipster's bare ankles. Snarling, she placed her mouth right into Max's love canal, sticking her pierced tongue into it's wet walls, with lust.  
  
Max let's a loud groan of ecstasy as Chloe promptly ate her out from both holes. Chloe's small tongue maneuvered with abandon as she sucked, and prodded at Max's swollen clit, and anus, switching back and forth with various motions.   
  
"Fuck, Chloe I think I'm about to-" Max yells out, as Chloe motions brought closer and closer to her building climax, something else churned inside of her, the gas bubble was to large now to fit inside her for much longer, her colon burbled in protest demanding release.

_Oh fuck I have to let it out!_

"Cum for me Max, do it for me babe!" Chloe quickly says before, resuming her oral pleasuring of Max's asshole and cunt.

"No Not that- I mean!" Max screams out trying to warn,but it was too late.  
  
Chloe braced herself, expecting Max to released all of her pent up fluid onto her face. The punk reeled back in surprise as massive blast of hipster ass gas exploded into her face. It was RANK too. The expulsion was so loud and long, it lasted almost a full minute before it was over. Max grunted as all the gas she'd been harboring inside of her for the last few hours or so was released in one giant wave of flatulence. Her puffy stomach could almost be seen deflating comically after it was finally over.

...

...

...  
  
Max struggles to catch her breath, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Eventually Max regains her composure, and stares down at the bewildered Chloe, who, to her surprise was smiling smugly. 

"Max..."

"Yeah?"

...

...

...

 

"That was hot."

**Author's Note:**

> lol yeah I don't know


End file.
